Roses are painful
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Erika has developed a crush on Ikki. But Ikki like Karen, with a school dance coming up will she go with him or be left alone?RR (uncompleted)
1. Secret crush?

"O why did it happen!" Erika yelled out loud. She was locked in her bedroom, no one could hear her she was sure.  
  
"I can't believe this, It is not possible,but.. ca.. can I possible have feelings for ikki" Her voice lowered. "We have been friends for how long but." She slammed her head into her pillow on her bed. The rain poured. It was somewhat soothing. She thought back at what had happened.  
  
((flashback)) They were both huddle together under ikki's small umberalla. As friedns just as friends. Erika didn't have hers sos he shared with Ikki. They were both silent.................... Not a word..................... They had nothing really to tell each other. She just couldn't stop staring at ikki all of a sudden. His face part wet from the unexpected shower that had caught them before. She completely examed.  
  
"Hey Erika.. Are you okay" She was completely in a trance  
  
"Erika? Earth to Erika?" He waved his hand in her face She was completely still in a trance.  
  
"ERIKA!" he yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're staring at me like some sort of zombie?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yea and it is freaking me out are you sick or something?" She pulled away from looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry" Then she dropped the notebook she was clutching in her arms.  
  
"I got it" They both said and they both bent down to pick it up. Erika's hand got there first and Ikki's hand came over hers. Then all of a sudden they both looked up and in the process knocking each other's head. His face was so close to hers their noses nearly touched each other. Erika felt her face suddenly become warm. She left the book and dashed away, in the rain. ((End of flashback))  
  
"That was so embarassing" she felt her cheeks they were still a bit warm. ' I think I just.. have falleninlovewithikki' she quickly. But why? They were always been such good friends. then.  
  
Erika looked up on the poster set on the school hallway announcement board. School Dance.set Friday night.  
  
"A school, dance Wow!"  
  
" Hey Erika!" Ikki was now coming over to Erika.  
  
Then he noticed the school dance poster on the board.  
  
"Wow hey cool. Guess who I'm going to ask"  
  
"Is that suppose to be a trick question" Erika rolled her eyes.  
  
"But Karen doesn't go to this school Ikki"  
  
"Doesn't matter" He stood up proudly then he was lost in his own daydrams.  
  
"There he goes the puppy face." ' I wish it could have been me' Erika thought. Erika came outside after school and was greeted by Ikki.  
  
"Hey this is weird..Metabee and Brass are normally around to greet us"  
  
"Oh well who knows where they can be" Ikki sounded as if he couldn't care less. He went on and on about Karen and how he was going to ask her out.  
  
'I should have joined Brass and Metabee' Erika thought.  
  
"O but I don't know how to dance!" Ikki was out of control now.  
  
"Erika teach me how to dance" Ikki yelled.  
  
"Ikki" Erika said softly and calmly but still irritated.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ikki" She was still calm  
  
"Uh. What"  
  
"You haven't even asked her yet how are you so sure she won't go out with someone else." She was still speaking calmly.  
  
"Huh WHAT!"  
  
"Say Koji." A slight smile spread across her face.  
  
"What!!! What Can I DO??" That was it she lost her patience. "HOW ABOUT ASKING HER BEFORE KOJI DOES!!!!!!" She yelled, a flock of birds flew away from a tree nearby. They could have sworn the ground had shook.  
  
"Um.. I can do that to" Iki said finally his brain in tact.  
  
"Well call her tonight and ask" Erika had her arms fold.  
  
"No Koji would ask her by then" Ikki was now almost out of sight as he ran to who knows where.  
  
"Someone shot me" Erika mumbled. "I..me helping the boy I love, get a date with someone else" Erika started walking home. "But.. friendship comes before love I guess, and Ikki has been my friend for some time now.. but I can't find it possible. I can't tell Ikki just yet girl's obviously Mature before guys, It will take awhile before he can handle the truth  
  
Erika barely saw Ikki for the whole day at school. It was only after school she found out what happened. Metabee and Brass this time was waiting outside for both of them.  
  
"Erika!" Brass called out.  
  
"Hey Brass hey guys" Erika tried to sound casual.  
  
"Hey Erika" Ikki was obvious down in the dumps.  
  
"Hey Ikki wasup"  
  
"Karen didn't want to go with me"  
  
"What why" Erika sounded sad on the outside. But she was really happy now was her chance.  
  
"Karen is sick and she won't be able to go."  
  
"I'm sorry Ikki"  
  
"So forget the dancing lessons I'll definitely be staying home that night"  
  
"Awww.. don't sweat it Ikki" Metabee tried to comfort Ikki.  
  
"Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you have to stay home" Brass said.  
  
"I got an Idea" All eyes were on Erika now which made her feel sort of nervous.  
  
"How about if we go together Ikki, as friends" Erika smiled.  
  
"um.." Ikki obviously wasn't prepared for this. 


	2. why is it always her!!

"yea it will so cute both of ya'll going to the dance." Metabee commented. Erika and Ikki blushed at the same time.  
  
"O well I guess it couldn't hurt, as friends" Ikki had to include the last part 'I wish we were more than just friends but in due time that will tell if we we were destined for each other.' Erika thought almost sadly.  
  
"So does mean the dancing lessons are still on!" Metabee yelled.  
  
"Awww it is going to be so cute" Brass said.  
  
"What ever" Ikki and Erika turned away from each other.  
  
"Hey maybe we should go visit Karen, after all she is sick" Metabee suggested  
  
"I'm surprise Ikki didn't suggest that" Erika said folding her arms.  
  
They decided to go over by Karen's house( or mansion rather)  
  
"Sorry you can't go in Karen is very sick right now"  
  
"Hey we're her friends and we came by to visit" Ikki said arguing with the guard at the gate.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't bye" The guard closed the gate and moved away.  
  
"What! let us in"  
  
"Hmmm.. o well I guess we betta go home Ikki you'll talk to karen tomorrow" Erika was sorry she even suggested that knowing Ikki.  
  
"No way I'm getting to karen no matter what. Come on metabee" Ikki and metabee went around the back of the great mansion.  
  
"You can never stop a boy in love" Brass remarked.  
  
"Yup. Definitely and this isn't no ordinary boy, he isn't only stubborn and rash he is all that and." Erika didn't know exactly what he was.  
  
"and he is a complete idiot"  
  
"but Erika isn't that also one of the qualities of boys" Brass sweatdrop  
  
"Um.. I guess."  
  
"So should we let them?" Erika sighed. 'how come Ikki never makes a fuss over me like that'  
  
"Yea I guess" Erika and brass searched for Ikki around the back.  
  
"Um.. Ikki where are ya? Metabee?" Then they heard barking coming from a distance. Over the huge wall.  
  
"Ahhh. run Metabee!" she heard Ikki scream. The barking and growling continued. It didn't Erika long to put two and two together to figure out they were being chased by guard dogs.  
  
"Erika! Bras help!"  
  
"O now they need help" Erika rollled her eyes. She eased her way to the top of the wall. The stupid guard wasn't there. The front yard was absoulutely beautiful. With water fountains and a small pond. The house (or rather mansion) was simply beautiful. (author's note: I've never actually remember them showing Karen's home in the episodes so forgive me if It isn't what it is, if they did show it)  
  
"Wow I gotta take a picture of this" Erika pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. In the background was Ikki and Metabee being chased by the guard dogs.  
  
"Um Erika shouldn't we be helping them." Brass asked.  
  
"In a minute"  
  
"ERIKA!" Ikki screamed and ran behind her and Metabee ran behind Brass.  
  
"Those dogs go a serious attitude problem, and I don't think I'll appreciate scatch and bite marks on my poor medabot body" Metabee remarked.  
  
"At least your made of metal it won't hurt that much" Ikki said The dogs were looking right them.  
  
"Say cheese cake" Erika smiled and took apicture of the dogs. The flash blinded the dogs and they staggered backwards and ran away.  
  
"Do I have to do everthing around here" Erika rolled her eyes  
  
"Hey we didn't ask for your help" Ikki said jumping out and looking brave.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey you kids stop" the guard was running out at them again.  
  
"I guess you don't need my help for this one either" she rolled her eyes again  
  
As soon as she said that she was ahead of Ikki. They ran around the back and hide in some rose bushes. The guard ran right pass them.  
  
"Ow torns" Ikky mumbled.  
  
"Just as painful as you" Medabee mumbled.  
  
"Gee thanks a lot" Ikky said getting up.  
  
"Hey isn't that Karen!" 


	3. unpleasant meeting

"Karen where! Where!" Ikky jumped up looking about frantically.  
  
Erika sighed. "You are gullible, It's pathetic."  
  
"What? arrrgghhh" Ikky sat down frustrated.  
  
"He can get killed like that" Medabot commented.  
  
They searched around the huge mansion in search of an entrance. They came across a ladder leading up to a window.  
  
"Oh No Ikky, It will be far more civilised to try the door" Erika said in a stressed tone.  
  
"But if we go through the door the guard might catch us." Brass said.  
  
"Yea" Ikky said already half way up.  
  
"Well you can do that.. I'll take the door like normal people" Erika was now walking away.  
  
"And I'll do that like a normal medabot" Brass went ahead and joined her.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Ikky nearly fell backwards. But he continued anyway. He reached up to the top of the window and pulled it back open. Steam came flowing out. "Karen my love I'm caaa." He fell down a long way down and ended in splash in warm water. He was confused. 'I'm very confused' he thought. He looked about.  
  
"Seems liike some sort of indoor hot spring" he said observing the small water fall pouring over the rocks.  
  
He glanced his eyes over a person who was near to him. He saw long orange hair flowing over her body.  
  
"Karen" Ikky said in a near whisper. She heard him anyways and turned around. She wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Oh Hi Ikky?" She said always calm.as if she didn't know she was naked.  
  
Ikky let out a scream, eventually she did too and they were both screaming there heads off.  
  
Erika was now coming up the stairs.  
  
"What's that?" Brass asked.  
  
"It's.. the sound...of that idiot. he sounds like he just saw a girl naked." (Wow she's psychic)  
  
Later.  
  
"I'm sorry Karen" Ikky said wiping some sweat off his face.  
  
"It's ok Ikky, accidents happen" Karen tilted her head a smiled.  
  
"Ikky has too many accidents" Erika muttered under her breath.  
  
"So Karen how ya feeling" Medabee asked.  
  
"O I still have a slight temperature but I'm fine, how sweet of you asking"  
  
"Hey medabee you stole my line" Ikky yelled angrily.  
  
"Is it my fault, that I natural charm the ladies, face it I get more girls than you'll ever get." Medabee said proudly.  
  
"Grrrrr..the only thing you'll get is a good knock in the head." Ikky stood up angrily waving his fist at medabee, knowing that medabee could just blast him with his missiles.  
  
"Hey Erika" Karen called to her.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"You must be blessed"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Anyone who can stand Ikky and Medabee's bickering deserves my respect" She smiled.  
  
"Hehe I guess" Erika blushed at the complement. 'Ok so she's pretty and everything at least she isn't a spoiled brat'Erika thought.  
  
"So are ya going to th dance?" Karen asked.  
  
"Nani?" Erika replied dumbly. (*nani Japanese for *what *I think)  
  
"You know"  
  
"Oh I don't know really, I have no one to go with" Erika said sadly looking away from Karen. Wanna know more?? Send me a couple of nice reviews, if ya want me to conitnue and you'll see ^^= Ja ne. 


End file.
